Another Day Gone Without You
by DBZROCKETGIRL
Summary: this is a Team Rocket fic and is Rocketshippy (with a bit of neoshippyness) this is my first fic but its great so what are you waiting for


Disclaimer: I myself do not own poke'mon (I wish I did but I don't) this fic is rated PG-13. Warning to non rocketshippers this is a very rocketshippy fic. It also has a little bitty bit of neoshippyness. this story is from Jessie's POV. the song I use is by Hanson, Its called "I Will Come To You". I know the story of Miyamoto very well so don't be writing me and telling me my stories not right. I had to change the story to fit the fic :) so read and review please :)  
  
Another Day Gone Without You  
  
  
  
My partner, My friend, My love..... Only he didn't know it. I wish I could tell him I really do but I know he would never love me back. I'm to mean for him to love me. I wish I could change it but my anger just over comes me.  
  
"Hey Jess you okay" James said waving his hand back in forth in front of my face.  
  
"Yeah of course" I said hitting him over the head with my fan.  
  
"OH OUCH! Jess that hurt" James whined.  
  
It hurt me to do that to him, but thats me and I wish it wasn't.  
  
"Jess it's your turn to call The Boss."  
  
"No it's yours James."  
  
"No I did it last week."  
  
"Well then its Meowth's turn." I said looking at the frightened cat.  
  
"Ugh...... O.K. but he's not gonna be happy that We failed agin at capturing that Pikachu."  
  
"We know that's why your doing it" I said whacking him over the head with my mallet.  
  
"O.K.... O.K. God just don't hit me with that mallet any more" Meowth said hopeing not to be hit agin.  
  
He soon came back and said "The Boss wants us to have a vacation for a week."  
  
"Your joking" James said with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"No" Meowth said as surprised as we were.  
  
James smiled and said "Finally we get some rest and relaxation"  
  
"Not me" Meowth said "I'm going to visit my Mom in viridian. I suggest you's to get away from each other to. Bye you's guys, see you in a week."  
  
When Meowth was gone James turned to me and said "so where you wanna go"  
  
I looked at him surprised he wanted to stay with me.  
  
"I don't know James" I said looking at him.  
  
"Hey why don't we go to our Rocket cabin we haven't been there in a while." James said.  
  
"Thats probably because we haven't had a vacation in a while" I said.  
  
James flinched thinking I was gonna hit him with my mallet only I diden't. Looking relived he got up and started walking to the cabin.  
  
"Come on Jess it's not that far we can walk."  
  
"I'm coming" I said getting up and following him.  
  
Soon after it started raining, cold rain at that.  
  
"Come on James hurry up."  
  
"Im hurrying as fast as I can." James said catching up with me.  
  
Soon we got to the cabin we were both soaked to the bone. I was freezing. I stood in the cabin shaking.  
  
"Jess your freezing go change your cloths. Ill change then start a fire."  
  
I nodded my head at him and walked to the bathroom and started changing into my Team Rocket pjs. I was still cold and wanted to get near the the fire that James was making. I walked out and went and sat by James by the fire.  
  
"Feel better?" He said.  
  
"No not much Im still freezing"  
  
"Here" James said giving me his blanket. I looked at him and smiled and wrapped the blanket around me. It wasn't much help. James noticed I was still shaking.  
  
"Still cold?" He said. I nodded my head.  
  
"Me to" he said looking at me with puppy eyes he continued "Will you share the blanket with me Jess?"  
  
I shook my head yes and he scooted closer to me and wrapped some of the blanket around him. Then he did something unexpected, he put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Almost instantly I felt warmer and stopped shaking. James looked at me relived that I didn't hit him with a mallet  
  
Then he smiled at me "warmer" he asked.  
  
"Yes" I said smiling.  
  
"Me to" he said  
  
I laid my head on his shoulder and fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of James making breakfast. I was in my bed. Mabey it was all a dream, I hope it wasn't. I sat up and walked into the other room where James was.  
  
"Hey" he said to me "good morning."  
  
"Yeah you to" I said yawning.  
  
"Im fixing pancakes how many do......."  
  
"James" I cut him off.  
  
"What" he said looking at me sweetly.  
  
I was earged to ask him but if last night was just a dream, but I stopped myself.  
  
"Never mined" I said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV Nothing was on so I clicked the T.V off and walked over to James.  
  
"How many pancakes do you want Jess"  
  
"Three" I said frowning.  
  
"O.K., Jess whats the matter you seem down?"  
  
"Im fine James." I said knowing he wouldn't let me off that easy.  
  
"Jess something's wrong, what is it?"  
  
"Nothings the matter James"  
  
"Come on Jess I know you to well. Something's bothering you."  
  
Knowing he was right I said "Ill tell you after we eat."  
  
"O.K. but if you expect me to forget I won't."  
  
"I know James."  
  
Breakfast was silent except for James asking every four seconds "Will you tell me now". I got annoyed and hit him over the head with my fan and that got him quiet. After we ate I sat down on the couch.  
  
"So Jess whats wrong?" He said sitting beside me.  
  
"Well...uh..." I said looking down and blushing "Last... night.  
  
"Last night what Jess.... Did I do something wrong."  
  
"No its....Well..... What you....."  
  
"Oh Jess just come out and say it."  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. James looked at me surprised. Oh crap I thought what did I just do I might have just lost my best friend. I hung my head and started crying.  
  
"Jess" he said lifting my head "Ive got something to tell you."  
  
"What" I said expecting for him to disown me.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
My mouth dropped. Every part of me felt good. He embraced me in a hug. I started crying agin. He wiped the tears from my eyes.  
  
"Don't cry Jess, whats the matter?"  
  
"Oh James thiese aren't tears of sadness. Im just so happy."  
  
"Oh" he said looking into my eyes. His emerald eyes sparkled. I longed to kiss him but his gaze captivated me. Almost like he read my mined he leaned forward and kissed me on my rosy red lips. The kiss broke and I smiled.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that forever" James said.  
  
"Uh huh I've been waiting for you to do that forever." I smiled. James put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I love you so much" He whispered. We kissed agin. I pulled away remembering what the boss told me when I joined  
  
*flashback*  
  
"Now Jessie Ill let you join Team Rocket but you must have no relationships what so ever with your partner or anyone else's I mean it." He said coldly "Your mother never listened to that and now look where she is"  
  
flashback end*  
  
The thought of that made me cry. I ran in my bedroom.  
  
"Jess whats the matter" James said following me.  
  
"We cant be together" I said looking down trying not to meet his eyes.  
  
"Huh why not" he said looking hurt.  
  
"Team Rocket rule, no relationships."  
  
"We can keep it a secret" he said.  
  
"The Boss will find out sooner or later" I said frowning.  
  
"But...." He started.  
  
"NO! My mom died because she was wrapped up in a relationship on the team. I can't risk dieing."  
  
"Jess I love you doesn't that mean anything."  
  
"Yes but.... I don't know." I said breaking down crying.  
  
"Please don't cry Jess. I hate to see you cry." He said coming over and holding me. He started singing.  
  
"When you have no light to guide you and no one to walk beside you I will come to you oh I will come to you."  
  
His sweet singing put me to sleep. I woke up latter that night about 6:00. I was still in james' arms. My sturring woke him up. he rubbed his eyes and said.  
  
"Hey Jess, have a good sleep?"  
  
"Uh huh." I said smiling.  
  
"Well....Um.... are we together or not, because I need to know."  
  
I loved James so much and I didn't want to break a rocket rule.  
  
"James I love you and if that means I have to break a rocket rule I will" I said kissing him. the kiss deepened.  
  
"James I want you so bad, make love to me."  
  
He looked at me and smiled. We undressed eachother carefully. before we started James asked.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this Jess?"  
  
I shook my head and kissed him. It was so sweet of him to ask though. We kissed agin and started our love making. Little did we know we were being watched.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
"Cassidy do you see this?" Butch asked.  
  
"Unfortunately yes how sickening" Cassidy said sticking out her tongue.  
  
"The boss was right on his thinking they were together."  
  
"Yes we have got to tell him, they'll get kicked off the team and then we will have the higher rank."  
  
Butch smiled as he said "Cass what if the boss finds out about our relationship."  
  
"Impossible butch" Cassidy said kissing him. "Come on we got to go tell the boss."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
I woke up in James arms. He even looked like an angel sleeping I thought smileing. Suddenly his eyes poped open.  
  
"Good Morning beautiful, have fun last night?" He said kissing me.  
  
"Yes."  
  
We both got up and got ready for another day of rest and relaxation. Or so we thought.  
  
"RING RING RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL." I heard the phone ring.  
  
"Hello." I said picking it up.  
  
"This is the boss." I heard him say as his dark figure appered on the screen.  
  
"Oh hi Boss nice to hear from you." I said putting on a phony smile. James came over to see what The Boss wanted.  
  
"I want to see you to in my office now!" He said then hung up. Me and James looked at eachother.  
  
"Well we better go Jess."  
  
"What could he be mad at.... OH SHIT! do you think he could have found out about our relationship."  
  
"No Jess he probally just wants to yell at us about not getting that Pikachu."  
  
"Yeah" I said hopeing he was right. I took his hand and we walked in scilence till we got to the frount of the Rocket HQ. I let go of his hand. We walked to the gate it opened attomatically.We walked in and followed the lower ranking rockets. When we got to The Bosses office the rocket pushed a button.  
  
"Boss Jessie and James are here to see you."  
  
"Yes send them in." The boss said angrely. We walked in the boss looked pissed.  
  
"Im very dissipointed in you two. Espeshally you Jessie, breaking a Team Rocket rule. Not only that the number one rocket rule. I told you two no relationships and I ment it."  
  
"But... How." I said confused.  
  
"I sent Butch and Cassidy out last night to see if I was right on you to being in a relationship and I was right."  
  
"You mean they saw us....." I said.  
  
"Yes." the boss said angrely "I knew you two had something going on. I don't want you two together so brake off what you started."  
  
"But I love him" I screamed.  
  
"Jessie, Jessie, Jessie I thought you would have learned. Your mother did the egzact same thing."  
  
"SHUT UP! Leave her alone shes sensitive about her mother!" James yelled, standing up to the boss that was something I thought would never happen.  
  
"SCILENCE!!" The Boss yelled "Are you to going to obey my rules or not?"  
  
"NO! We quit." Me and James yelled as we ran out the door.  
  
"Those two will pay for quiting Team Rocket." The Boss said to himself.  
  
We kept running till we were far far away.  
  
"I can't belive we just did that James."  
  
"Me eather" He said out of breath.  
  
"Oh no" I said.  
  
"What Jess."  
  
"We have nowhere to stay."  
  
"Yes we do" James said smiling.  
  
"Where" I said.  
  
"Me my Mom and my Dad used to have a summer cabin they never go there, even thought they payed a pretty penny for it."  
  
"Oh ok. Lets go."  
  
We walked back to the cabin to get our things but that diden't happen.  
  
"Shit" I heard James say "Jess the Boss has got the place surrounded. We can't go get our stuff."  
  
"But my best outfit was in there." I pouted.  
  
"Oh Jess come on we'll get you another one" he said rolling his eyes "now lets get out of here before they catch us." He took my hand and we ran to the summer cabin.  
  
"The'll never find us here" James said.  
  
"I hope not" I said looking around for Rockets. I watched him unlock the door. "Wait what about Meowth."  
  
"Oh no, well I guess he'll find out from the boss what happened. He will be better with Team Rocket. Now come on lets get inside."  
  
When we got in we both collappsed on the sofa.  
  
"James what about my cloths. I have none at all just this Rocket outfit."  
  
"We'll lets go get some new cloths."  
  
"But the Boss will have people everywhere looking for us."  
  
"I have a plan." James said smirking  
  
He walked into the other room and started pulling things out of dwars and closets.  
  
"What the hell are you doing James?" I said walking into the room he was in. He held up an ugly outfit. "Uh James Im NOT wear....."  
  
"No were useing thies clothes as so no one will reconize us."  
  
"Oh ok" I said takeing the cloths and walking into the bathroom to change. after I was done I looked in a mirror. I looked horrible but at least I diden't look like Jessie. I walked out and saw James. He had changed into his outfit to.  
  
"So Jess you ready?" He said kissing me  
  
"Yep."  
  
It felt like we walked forever to get to town but soon we were in a shopping center in Viridian. We saw Rockets everywhere. I grabed James' hand and tried to act normal. we walked into the first store.  
  
"Hey Jess what about this" James said smirking holding up a skimpy lacey nightgown. I smiled and threw it in the cart.  
  
"We'll have fun with that tonight." I said.  
  
"hehehe" James said looking at me. I bought a few other outfits and we walked out of the store. As we were walking we (acually James) ran right into a Rocket agent by accedent. Oh shit I thought. He looked at us weird and shook his head.  
  
"Um have you two seen thiese two people He held up a picture of us.  
  
"Uh never seen them in my life." James said. The Rocket turned to me.  
  
"Neather have I." I said smileing.  
  
"Thanks" Then the Rocket walked away.  
  
Me and James looked at eachother and smiled, we had fooled even a fellow Rocket. We went to a cople of other stores and headed back to the cabin.  
  
"Um... Jess did you leave the door open?"  
  
"No not me."  
  
We walked up and looked in the window.  
  
"OH SHIT ITS JESSIEBELLE!!!" James Yelled.  
  
"I thought you said no one came here?"  
  
"Well.... I guess they got tired of keeping her at the house and sent her here untill they could find me."  
  
"Mabey but lets not stick around here long anough to find out, I would hate to feel the wrath of bitchybelle agin."  
  
We ran away as fast as we could.  
  
"So what now?" James said frowning.  
  
"I don't know..... Wait how much money do you have left on you."  
  
"Hmmm..... 400 dollers."  
  
"We could stay at a hotel." I said happily.  
  
"Ok but where ever we are going get there fast thiese bags are heavy."  
  
We hurried and walked to the nerest hotel. James asked the person at the frount desk.  
  
"Do you have any rooms avalible?"  
  
"Yes" The lady said "It's 100 dollers a week."  
  
"Ok" we both said and handed her the money and in return we got the key.  
  
We went up to our room. I was small but it would work for now. I went and changed into comfortable cloths, so did James. As soon as we changed I heard a knock on the door. I went and opened the door forgetting that I had changed into regular cloths.  
  
"Jessie!" the rocket said standing at the door.  
  
"OH SHIT!" I said attempting to close the door but the rocket stuck his foot in it.  
  
"Your comming with me Jessie."  
  
"What about James"  
  
"The boss want you and you only."  
  
"NO IM NOT GOING!" I screamed.  
  
"Who is it Jess..... Oh no." James said seeing the Rocket.  
  
"James they wanna take me" I started crying.  
  
"No I won't let them!" James said getting up thinking he could take this wimpy Rocket.  
  
"To late Jessie your comming with me, come on guys." about 20 Rockets came out and wreseled me down.  
  
"NO!!!" James yelled trying to get to me one of the Rockets held him down.  
  
"AGGG JAMES!"  
  
"JESSIE!!!"  
  
The Rockets carried me out to the van they had waiting. I screamed for James but he never came. They locked me in the back of the van. I cried. Soon I heard someone unlock the door we were at the Rocket HQ. I tried to run but they caught me before I could.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" I screamed.  
  
They walked me in and threw me in a cell.  
  
"You can't leave me here!" I said.  
  
"The boss will be here soon to talk to you" Said the Rocket who had caught me.  
  
It seemed like forever waiting. I kept singing that song James had sang to me that one night when he told me everything would be ok we woulden't get caught...... But we did. Soon The Boss came he had a horrible sneer on his face.  
  
"So Jessica we finally found you." he said. James was the only one who called me by my real name now this bitch was useing it.  
  
"What do you want" I said coldly.  
  
"Well Jessie you have to be punished for breaking a Rcoket rule so we are locking you in here."  
  
"For how long?" I asked.  
  
"For as long as I want you here" He evily laughed.  
  
"What about James?"  
  
"Oh the Rockets took care of him" He smiled that evil smile he always did.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I had my Rocket group kill him." he said like it diden't bother him.  
  
"NOOOOO YOU BASTARD!!! Why don't you just kill me?" I started crying violently.  
  
"No no no stupid girl we can't kill you your Miyamotos daughter and I belive you can be good for this team."  
  
"Not without James!" I cried.  
  
He shook his head and walked away. I coulden't belive he took away my James. I cried myself to sleep and woke up feeling sick. I puked my guts out it was gross. Then I had a thought that made me happy. What if I was pregnet? Oh my god a part of James could still be alive I smiled. Soon the boss came to see me.  
  
"Hows my Jessie doing?" he smirked.  
  
"Im not your Jessie." I mummbled.  
  
"What!" he yelled.  
  
"Nothing.... But I think i may be pregnet."  
  
"WHAT!!!!" The Boss said enraged and stormed away "We'll have you tested in the morning" he mumbeled leaveing.  
  
In the morning they came and tested me and that afternoon they came and told me the news. I was estatic but The Boss wasen't. I spend most my time now just singing songs because theres no one to talk to. Sometimes I even pretend James is there and talk to him. I relly miss him The Boss says ill get over him but I never will.  
  
:: 9 mounths later ::  
  
Well its been 9 mounths and I still haden't had the baby. I was going crazy in the small cell.  
  
"James hi... Um I found out what I was haveing. Its going to be a boy. Im nameing him Jimmy morgan after you. Im giving him your last name. Well The Boss is comming so bye.  
  
"Jessie as soon as you have the baby you won't be in the cell anymore. I've assigned you to a new partner, and no relationships this time."  
  
"I could never love anyone but James."  
  
"Whatever you say." he walked away.  
  
"You hear that James." I smiled "No more cell after this baby comes. Oh Shit! I think my water just broke."  
  
"AAAAGGGGG!!!!" I started screaming.  
  
Finally one of the rockets heard me and came to see what I wanted.  
  
"MY FUCKING WATER JUST BROKE CALL THE DAMN DOCTER!!" I screamed.  
  
Soon I was in the back of an ambulance and headed to the hospital. Finally after 16 hours it was over. they gave me the baby to hold. He had blue hair with red streaks in it. He looked hust like his daddy. I wish he could be here to see this. soon they took Jimmy away from me and I went to sleep but soon I was woke up by a strange man.  
  
"Huh who are you." I asked.  
  
"Im Billy, your new partner."  
  
"Oh" I said sadly.  
  
::7 years later::  
  
Its been 7 years scince all that had happened. Im out of Team Rocket. Jimmys six and is so handsome Just like his dad.  
  
::ding dong::  
  
"Hello." I said opening up the door "Oh hi Billy how are you?"  
  
"Um Jess I was wondering scince we arn't in Team Rocket anymore if you would like to go on a date?"  
  
"Um" I thought might as well James was never comming back. He would want me to move on "Ok but I have no one to watch Jimmy."  
  
"Well Ive got you a sitter. His name's Kojiro."  
  
"Oh" I said "thanks."  
  
He called him and he was over soon after. He was a man my age with a beard.  
  
"Jimmy now you be good for Kojiro."  
  
"Yes Mommy."  
  
We left.  
  
"Mr. Kojiro did you know my Daddy his name is James? My Mommy misses him and talks about him a lot. He was a member in Team Rocket."  
  
"Well yes." Kojiro said "He was a good man."  
  
::Meanwhile outside the restraunt::  
  
"Hey Jessie" He said trying to kiss me "You wanna stop by my place after this and have some fun before we head back." he smiled evily and tried to kiss me agin.  
  
"What the hell" I said backing away from him "No way." I tried to run away but he grabed my wrist and pulled me to him.  
  
"Come on forget about James hes gone lets go." and with that he pressed his lips to mine.  
  
"NO!" I pulled away and ran all the way home crying.  
  
I opened the door and saw Kojiro and Jimmy sitting on the floor playing cards. they looked up at me. I hid my face.  
  
"Um thanks Kojiro for watching Jimmy you can go."  
  
"Whats the matter Jess." Kojiro asked me noticeing I was crying.  
  
"Billy was a big jeark he was only useing me but you surely don't wanna here my problems so you can go Ill be ok."  
  
"I knew that guy was a jeark how could he hurt you my butiful Jess."  
  
"huh" I said amazed I knew that voice.  
  
He pulled off his beard to reviel a butiful face.  
  
"OH MY GOD JAMES!! I thought you were dead." I said hugging him.  
  
"Well The Boss gave me a new partner and told me to stay away from you or else. So I did but when I left Team Rocket I vowed to find you and I did. I found my angel agin" he said Kissing me.  
  
"Mommy why are you kissing Mr. Kojiro."  
  
"Jimmy this is your father James."  
  
"Daddy." he said hugging James.  
  
Soon after me and James got married and now me him and Jimmy were a happy family.  
  
THE END 


End file.
